


Demon in School? Is this girl human?

by MiraculousDerpy101



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: BETA!, EDIT LATER ON, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:56:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8852914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousDerpy101/pseuds/MiraculousDerpy101
Summary: DAY 13:(Gladion/AZ)(School AU) He didn't know what to get her for secret santa, so as a joke, a nice, revealing set of clothing..... He didn't expect her to try it on for him, nor for the matter did he expect the "Smart, secluded one" to get so... friendly with him.





	

{Gladion POV~}

"Yo boy, boss'es upset with ya, 'aight? He told ya not to draw AZ's name." Said one of those stupid teens following the senior Guzma. Their hair was dyed, faces pierced, and bodies inked.

It was revolting.

"Tch. As if I could control that." You sighed. In all honesty, you purposely picked her just so Guzma wouldn't torture the poor girl.

She may have been in Eighth grade, but she still took foreign language and Biology with you, as well as lunch. (Eighth Grade is around age 13)  
You however, were a depressed sixteen year old with nothing but time on his hands.

"Heh heh." You smirked in victory. If anyone could get on Guzma's nerves, it would be you or AZ. If you teamed up, there would be no stop to his misery.

The weird teens gave each other glances before walking off. You just got out of biology, so lunch would be next.

As usual, you sat alone. You sighed and didn't even glance at the lunch line. It was most likely revolting anyway.

"Glad?" A voice woke you from your thoughts. You groaned at the nickname AZ had called you one day, because now Lillie had picked up on it...

Lillie was best friends with that dork.

Another voice had caused you to jump.

"Lillz! There you are!" Said a young girl, popping out of nowhere from behind Lillie.

'I swear... its like she can teleport.'

Her eyebrows furrowed at you. The intense glare in her eyes made you feel uneasy.

You blinked and before you could see where she went, something slapped the back of your head and a lunch bag had been thrown into your lap.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
{Your POV!}

You smacked him, putting your lunch in his lap. He turned around to look at you, but you had already been seated at the table. His eyes had a glint of shock as he scowled at you.

"Eat." Is all you said while motioning the giggling Lillie to the table.

"Oops! I forgot to go talk to Mrs. P! See ya guys!" She was lying. You could tell by the way she didn't look into your eyes when speaking.

Then you realized the predicament you were in. She had been trying to hook you up with her brother for a while... She had said he supposedly writes about you in his journal he always has with him, and that she had caught him glancing over to you in 'clase de espanol' in Lillie talk.

You sighed as he just stared at you, as if expecting you to leave.

"Its homemade, you know." You said. He glanced at the bag. He then looked back up at you, who had just been resting on the lunch table.

He opened it up to find some :(Favorite Homemade Foods~) and his stomach growled.

Before he could say anything, he had watched you disappear behind a pillar. He still didn't understand how you could defy the laws of physics, but he didn't really question it by now.

The next time you would see him would be Eighth Period Spanish. Lunch was 6th period.

He knew you were crazy, most likely the reason why he stayed away.

You just hopped of to Art Class.

Pretty soon, the bell rang and you went on to the 4th floor, ready for class.

When you walked in, Guzma was glaring at Gladion and a card was set on your desk.

"Secret Santa!" Was on front. You picked it up and flipped it over. "Gladion." was read in bold letters. No doubt Lillie had something to do with it.

Finally, as Spanish ended, the bell rang. You threw on your coat and walked away. You were aware that you were being watched, so you went out of the building and hid behind a tree as you "Teleported" off. Really, it was just a power you had gotten from the demon rulers of Sinnoh. Sir Dio and Lady Piaka had very strong faith in you, so you kinda got blessed with the power to control time and space at will. Strange, is it not?

You glanced around at the snow falling, meaning tracks were left behind. You had retraced your steps, only to find a seemingly on edge Gladion. You released him from the freeze in time you had just created, making him look around at the still life.

He looked up at you, surprised at the fact that you were still moving.

"Well, this is slightly awkward, is it not?" You forced out, trying to make him feel like nothing is wrong.

"Why did everything stop moving..?" He asked skeptically.

"Bravo! What a brilliant person you are!" You mocked him, angered at the fact that he had noticed.

You sat down next to him.

"Mind if I see your journal?" You asked. His eyes spaced out as he shut it quickly. You couldn't help but notice the blush he had worn.


End file.
